


Labels

by sidhe_faerie



Series: DC COMICS Marriage Week 2013 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Oliver doesn’t know how to introduce Felicity.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: DC Marriage Week 2013 – Proposal</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Labels

**Labels**  
 **Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, mentions Bruce Wayne  
 **Rating:** G/K  
 **Summary:** Oliver doesn’t know how to introduce Felicity.     
 **Word Count:** 304  
 **Prompt:** DC Marriage Week 2013 – Proposal

 **Labels**  
Oliver walked into the arrow cave and took a deep breath. He knew Felicity was still mad at him and he knew he deserves it.

“Whatever you are about to say just know I’m still mad.” Felicity said without turning around.

“I’m sorry.” Oliver said. He closed the distance between them quickly and turned her chair around to face him. he knelt down in front of her. “I didn’t know it would upset you like this.”

“You told Bruce Wayne that I was your personal assistant. Oliver we both know that I am so much more than that.” Felicity gave him a disappointed look.

“You are much more than that.” Oliver admitted. “You are my friend, my heart, my partner and my lover. I should have introduced you as one of those things.”

“Yes you should have.” Felicity crossed her arms in front of her.

“There is one thing that you aren’t that I think you should be.” Oliver smiled at her frown. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. “I think you should be my wife. Felicity Meagan Smoak, will you be my wife?”

Felicity opened her mouth and closed it again. This was the last thing she was expecting.

“Well?” Oliver prompted.

“Yes.” Felicity said softly.

Oliver smiled and opened the ring box. A large emerald surrounded by diamonds glittered in the dim light.

Felicity reached out a shaky hand to him and Oliver slid the ring on her finger.

“Perfect.” Oliver leaned forward and kissed her.

“I never expected you to do this.” Felicity said.

“It was always my plan. After we were together, I couldn’t think of anything else.” Oliver said.

“At least you will know how to introduce me now.” Felicity put her hands on his shoulders.

Oliver chuckled and leaned in to kiss her.  


End file.
